You Thought You Knew
by causewhynotreally
Summary: Harry is a shitty hero; he's too small, too slow, and too Dark. Harry's a shitty Slytherin; he's too weak, too dumb, and too Light. At least that's what they thought they knew. Harry/Dumbledore Explicit Rape, Chan, Slash Image by: Alexzoe


**AN: Let me know what you think as I'm not sure whether I wish to continue with this or keep it a oneshot so let me know your thoughts. There is extreme non-con, chan, and slash; you have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling. I earn nothing from this.**

Harry walked with his head down as he followed his new Head of House to the Headmaster's office.

 _Harry had been extremely excited to be getting away from the Dursleys and entering the wizarding world to learn magic for the first time, but that excitement had been crushed and replaced with disappointment and fear as soon as the Sorting Hat shouted "Slytherin!"_

 _The hall had been deathly quite unlike previously where everyone else's placement had been met with cheering and congratulations, as they were welcomed into their new House._

 _He had to force himself to walk to the green and silver clad group that was to be his 'family' for the next seven years. The cold looks on their faces as they refused to even look at him told him exactly what kind of family they would be to him._

 _He quickly hid the bitter disappointment and hurt he felt as his face cleared to mirror that of his housemates, he had been taught early on that 'freaks' didn't have feelings, as he sat down at the far end of the table._

 _Despite his hopes it appeared that he would be viewed as just as much of a freak in this world as the muggle one._

 _As the feast came and went Harry was stopped from joining the other first years in his House by a hand on his shoulder._

 _He flinched moving out from underneath the man's arm to turn around only to find he had been stopped by his Head of House, Professor Snape, who appeared even less thrilled than his housemates at his presence if his sneer was anything to go by._

 _"Potter" the Professor practically spat his name; "I am to escort you to the headmaster's office." He stated simply before he glided around him in a swirl of robes and headed off, clearly expecting Harry to run after him at the pace he moved._

They moved throughout the castle, Harry desperately trying to remember the way back to the Great Hall just in case his professor saw fit to not escort him to the Slytherin dorms, then he would at least be in familiar territory and not be late for breakfast if he ended up having to sleep outside of the dorms.

At this point he had already been severely disillusioned to this new world and he would treat them with the same caution he afforded to the Dursleys until he had reason not to.

His professor stopped rather abruptly, almost causing him to crash in to him, as he stood in front of a gargoyle.

A muttered word that Harry couldn't make out passed Professor Snape's lips causing the gargoyle in front of them to leap aside to reveal a revolving staircase.

"Well get a move on Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore is an extremely busy man he doesn't have time to just sit around and wait for the likes of you." sneered Snape, with as much venom as he could muster before turning around and leaving the fearful and dumbstruck student behind to make his own way to the Headmaster's office.

Taking a deep, shaking breath, Harry stepped onto the revolving staircase and had to force himself not to yelp as the gargoyle leapt back in place, closing off his only known exit.

Harry was terrified that they were going to expel him and send him back to the Dursley's for getting sorted into the house of the snakes; he had been told by Hagrid and Ron that only the evil wizards went to that house, though he very much doubted it, it was abundantly clear that the prejudice and stigma that surrounded the house of snakes was very real and was something he had been hoping to avoid entirely if possible. The fact that many of the members within Slytherin were connected to Voldemort or the dark side of the war in the past made him doubly wary of being sorted in a house that he was likely to have more enemies in than the others. It was for these reasons that he couldn't bring himself to move towards the door that rested in front of him as the stairs came to a stop.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice called out his name from the other side of the door, directing him to, "Do come in, my boy."

Gulping at the lump that had decided to rest in his throat Harry reached out a shaking hand and twisted the knob, opening the door, and stepped in side.

As he entered the office he couldn't help but be drawn to all the whirring and puffing bits and bobs around the space and wonder what they all were. Just because he was disappointed with the wizarding world didn't mean he was disappointed in magic.

The clearing of a throat brought his open mouthed wonder to a close as his attention snapped immediately to the old wizard sitting behind the desk with his head rested on his folded hands as he stared at him from across the room.

"Please take a seat, my boy." Dumbledore gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk as his eyes twinkled at the young boy in front of him.

Harry quickly moved to obey lest he get in even more trouble, his head bowed towards the ground as he stared at his knees that he had clenched his hands onto in an attempt to ward off the signs of his fear.

"Lemon Drop, my boy?" asked the Headmaster, his tone pleasant as he held out a bowl of yellow candy to him.

Harry couldn't help the hope that flared though him at the Headmaster's tone, and not wanting to seem rude Harry nodded his head yes, quickly grabbing one and putting it in his mouth, swallowing the sour candy as fast as he could so that he didn't have the sourness on his tongue.

"You gave us quite a surprise with your sorting, Harry." Dumbledore stated as he looked at him over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "The house of snakes, known for it deceivers and its dark wizards hardly seems the type of house the boy-who-lived should be sorted in to." Dumbledore continued pleasantly as his bright blue eyes continued to twinkle at him.

Harry looked down in a mixture of shame and anger. Though the Headmaster did not sound upset his words indicated otherwise. He was ashamed that he had been labeled as a 'deceiver' and 'dark', neither of which he thought of himself as, and he couldn't help but be angry that he was once again being judged over something he had no choice over!

The next words from the Headmaster caused an icy coldness to seep through to his very soul, forcing him to realize that he had walked into a situation that was quite possibly worse than the Dursley's had ever been.

"I am well aware of your misbehavior as the Dursley's. They have reported to me that despite their work to attempt to discipline you, that you continue to act out and that they are at their wits end. I have assured them that you will not go undisciplined here and that, hopefully, when you see that your misbehavior is not acceptable in this environment or at the Dursley's you will see fit to correct it." His eyes twinkling full blast as he leaned back in his seat and surveyed the young boy who had a look of fear on his face, 'not nearly enough for the trouble the brat had caused him but that would be rectified soon enough.'

"That being said I want you to come around here and remove your robes." Dumbledore stated as he indicated the foot of space between himself and his desk.

Glaring at the floor, Harry stood on quaking legs as he moved to the space indicated by the Headmaster. He knew what was coming next, his Uncle always made him remove his clothes (when he was of a mind to remember) before he was given a beating for his 'freakishness', so as not to ruin the few clothes he had left, with his blood and rips to the clothes as it was inevitably torn open along with his flesh, so that they wouldn't be required to supply him with any more.

Standing in front of the Headmaster he couldn't help but to appeal to the man; it never worked with his family but perhaps it would this time, perhaps it would. "Please Headmaster, I promise I'll do better. I promise I'll be good," he whispered out in a shaking voice.

"You know better then that, Harry. You deserved to be punished for stepping out of bounds, you knew that Slytherins are dark wizards before you got here, I made sure that you were informed, and yet you still chose this path. This is your fault and you deserve to be punished, don't you Harry?" The headmaster continued on in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yes, Headmaster." Harry whispered biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was five years old. He couldn't help but attribute his desire to do so now onto the bitter disappointment at his realization that this place would be no better than the Dursley's, rather than the fear of impending pain; though that was certainly a part of it, he was used to the pain from beatings, hard labor, and little food, but he had ceased hoping for anything from his relatives when he was five years old and therefore couldn't be disappointed in them.

As he removed the last article of clothing he turned and stepped on the raised platform that Headmaster had conjured in front of him, his face devoid of emotion as he laid his top half onto the desk, his arms bent above his head at the Headmaster's indication he should do so.

The uncomfortably exposed position was made even more so by the fact that he was now lying on piles of papers and a few quills that the headmaster had not allowed him to remove before hand.

His carefully controlled breaths began to quicken as his body reacted to the fear coursing through him by continually tensing and un-tensing in anticipation of the first blow.

As a result, his hips bucked, ramming into the desk as he flinched away at the unexpectedly light touch to his backside.

The old man chuckled lightly behind Harry as his hands continued to draw feather light patterns into the two globes presented to him, his thumbs moving to part them slightly before moving away and continuing with the caresses.

Harry had calmed down from his initial reaction and now lay still on the desk, thoroughly confused as to what was going on as he fought his instinct to squirm away from the touches, as he knew that wouldn't be allowed.

He couldn't stop his hole from clenching, as his cheeks were held apart, causing a blush to stain his cheeks in embarrassment and shame as the Headmaster looked at the dirtiest part of him.

"Now Harry, I know you have been given plenty of spankings by your relatives for your many transgressions. As they have clearly not worked we are going to try a different kind of spanking on you, that will hopefully keep you in line, okay?" the Headmaster asked, removing his hands as he scooted the chair back and stood up.

A shaky "Yes, Headmaster." Was his reply and he found himself immensely pleased by the boy's respect despite his anger at all his carefully laid plans going to waist.

He would not have someone else ruining his plans as Tom Riddle had. That boy had lacked a strong hand and discipline while at this school, by him especially as he had thought it best to try and lead the boy in the right direction; that had obviously not worked, instead he had a Dark Lord on his hands and he was not going to make that same mistake with this one.

Harry's eyes went wide with realization as he felt something hot and wet rub between his cheeks and settle against his twitching hole. As he opened his mouth to protest, to beg, anything to get out of this situation a loud scream tore through his throat as he felt as if he was being ripped in two.

Harry scrambled for purchase on the desk, hands gripping the far edge in a desperate hold, as he sought to alleviate the pain in any way he could.

Nausea welled up in side of him as he cut off another strangled scream; he had been through enough with the Dursleys to know that his screams only enticed them to hurt him more.

Sobs made there way through his clenched teeth, the taste of blood in his mouth choking him as he bit his tongue in a bid to stay silent and get this over with as soon as possible.

Pain radiated from his backside and the base of his spine, thrumming as if an electric pulse were being sent through him at each snap of his Headmasters hips as he mercilessly pounded into him.

"This is what you deserve for being such a bad boy." Dumbledore panted, each word punctuated with a quick and hard jab of his hips.

The punishment felt like it last forever until Dumbledore breath hitched, his speed increasing as he neared climax, his fingers digging into the young boy's hips as he sought release.

The heavy body of the man above him seemed to collapse on top of him, breathing heavily into his ear as he felt a warm liquid begin to fill him, stinging the open wounds that were bleeding freely down his thighs.

An indeterminable amount of time passed as Harry attempted to regain his breath, gritting his teeth against the pain that seemed to infuse his entire lower half; the heat and weight from the man atop him were stifling and it took everything he had not to retch right then and there.

Finally the weight moved off of him causing him to flinch as the man's penis slid out from his abused hole. Despite his desire, his need, to be anywhere else but here he couldn't bring himself to move.

A few more minutes passed in this manner before he felt the Headmaster's fingers enter him. He failed to stifle the sob of fear and exhaustion that escaped his lips at the thought that he would have to go through that again.

Warmth spread through his lower half as he was healed from the wounds, though as the warmth faded he could tell that though the wounds had been healed the pain had not disappeared.

"The pain will remind you of your punishment and so that will have to fade on its own I'm afraid, my boy." Dumbledore stated a bit breathily. "You may get dressed now."

Moving mechanically Harry slowly lifted himself up from the desk and pulled his clothes on, wiping his face on his shirt.

His mask had been shattered by this man, any illusions he had of this new world gone to only be replaced by a tired weariness and jaded emotions gained from too harsh experiences at too young an age; and as such he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at this deceiver, this manipulator, and so instead he stared at the crumpled parchment and a quill that seemed to have blood on it from when it had dug into his ribs on the desk.

Movement behind him caught his attention and it was with what he counted as a success, given the circumstances, that he mostly hid his flinch; he resolutely decided he would give this man nothing of himself, he would show no weakness, he would not show that this man had any impact on him other than his physical wellbeing. He. Would. Not. Win.

The Headmaster moved from behind the desk, past a golden perch and to a wall of shelves on the right where the Sorting Hat resided.

"Let's try this again then, shall we?" Dumbledore motioned for him to come over to him.

Moving with measured steps toward the old man, he had to force himself not to limp as he stopped in front of him, tensing slightly as he felt the expected weight of the Sorting Hat on his head.

 _"Ah, Mister Potter back again I see, and so soon to I did just sort you into the… oh… oh dear. I cannot express to you how sorry I am for what you have just been forced to endure."_

Harry listened dispassionately to the hat's words. He was tired. So tired; and all he wanted to do was to get this all over with so he could go to sleep.

 _"I am unfortunately bound by the magic that created me to sort you into the house that fits you best. I am afraid that remains…_ _ **Slytherin**_ _… good luck, Mister Potter."_

The hat was ripped off of his head after the proclamation, the image of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looking down at him in disappointment replaced the image of the inside of the hat.

"I am disappointed in you Harry; you have clearly not learned your lesson. Such deviance will not be tolerated."

"You will return here for detention in two days time, on Friday after supper. I do not have the time to hold it until then and I will not have you making a mockery of yourself in your first classes by staying up so late two days in a row."

"Now, off you go."

Not willing to stay any longer then he had to Harry gave a short, quick nod, and left the room as quickly as he could without running out of it.


End file.
